User talk:Peltarius
Other Servers Why did you delete the Gorax Matriarch and Helping An Old Ranger quest pages? They were rather helpful for our community. I would ask that you restore them as the Legends community is rather large and is making use of this Wiki again. What would be the point of maintaining this Wiki and only including Legacy SWG server information if those servers were shut down 6 years ago and aren't coming back? Make use of active communities by including their content as long as it's flagged appropriately, it drives traffic here. Otherwise you might as well shut this whole Wiki down because if it's only for Legacy SWG no one would be using it. Ulukinatme2 (talk) 10:50, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Message Hey there, I'm trying to create a new section like you guys have over here on SWG Wiki and have used this wiki for years. Just started my Wikia and would love to know how you managed it. Would you be willing to teach me how very quickly? Appreciate any help at all. Reo Scout 00:19, May 16, 2012 (UTC) : Not really, I don't have time to edit any wikis except the ones I admin. Peltarius 17:16, June 13, 2012 (UTC) IC I was wondering if it would be ok to use your Imperial Credit Icon on my own Wiki, would it be ok? Reo Scout 17:11, June 13, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, it's taken from the Clone Wars Adventures game anyway. Peltarius 17:16, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Undead bosses I saw a trouble in the page undead bosses and i edited the page.You like it? Bounty killer 17:11, June 13, 2012 (UTC) : It looks good, you missed the maps though so I added them back in. Peltarius 17:16, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Message I don't see why the page needed to be deleted, I was the only contributer yes, because the page was made today. It's a great thing to have on the wiki for when swg player come back, they can see that there is still somewhere to go 18:04, November 7, 2012 (UTC)spdjj40 : This wiki is about Star Wars Galaxies only. Peltarius 18:38, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Question I don't really see a point in you removing any emulator related page, considering they are about SWG. What are you worried about? Fingies 12:35, November 27, 2012 (UTC) : They aren't about SWG, they're about an unauthorised emulation of it. That's the point. : If one day SOE grants them approval to operate they can be included in this wiki, until then any references to emulators will be removed. Peltarius 12:35, November 27, 2012 (UTC) SWG fanon wiki Is there a SWG fanon wiki? Thanks, HuttsAreAwesome (talk) 17:18, February 23, 2013 (UTC) : No. Peltarius 08:59, March 10, 2013 (UTC) SOE Webring Hey there. My name is Nic and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Are you interested in joining the SOE Wikia Webring? We created a custom footer that can be embedded on the main page. These webrings help bring cross-traffic across multiple wikis on our site, and can help bring you new viewers and editors! To embed the template, use this code { {w:SOEFooter} } - remove spaces between braces. To preview how it looks click here. Thanks! - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:01, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Could you tell me, was TIE Avenger in SWG? Please, answer me, it is very important! Thanks! OBI-WAN KENOBI | [[User_talk:Оби Ван Кеноби|'TALK']] 10:01, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Key Moments of MMO History Video Narration Hey there Peltarius, my name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Wikia is creating an exciting Key Moments of MMO History video that will showcase several amazing games of the genre. We're looking for admins of MMO wikis who would be interested in submitting a short vocal narration about their game of choice. We want to ask you the question What is the most important moment in SWG's History? If you're interested, please record an MP3 voice narration of your answer, a few sentences to a small paragraph is fine. If you have no recording software and are still interested, we can schedule a Skype call to record! Please send the finished recording to doug@wikia-inc.com and you'll be featured in the video to represent your community! Thank you and have a good one! TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 20:41, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey there, Yeah, I'm just looking to get in contact with Vincent as I think he can help me answer a few questions about SWG bugs and the like. Regards, William Wilhelm Hauff (talk) 07:28, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Replying Thanks for noticing! I'm working on a book, and after i'm done with it I will start adding things to this wiki and other star wars wikis. I have some Questions: 1. Why is there barly any content? I'm sure theres more to this game the just that (plus I never ever had a chance to play it). 2. Are you the Owner? 3. If you are the owner (or only active rights person), can I put your/this wiki in my acknowledgements page? It may help boost the activity. Star Wars Galaxies flowers Hi Peltarius! I would like to make an image of two flower from Yavin IV - Nebula orchid and Touch-not for Wookieepedia - but can't identify them among other plants. Сould you help me with advice, how can this be done. I'm a novice at SWG... Sightsaber (talk) 09:07, June 13, 2018 (UTC)